The technologies associated with wastewater are devices that treat wastewater in a saturated aqueous environment, employing various means to remove constituents which are gasses (which are the byproduct of biological processes), accumulated solids such as grit and sludge residuals which are disposed of on land or by incineration and to dispose the partially treated remaining effluent to receiving waters. The rising awareness of the costs for treatment and disposal of wastewater and the residuals of saturated wastewater treatment is demanding that a new approach be taken that does not create any residuals nor requires the discharge of partially treated effluent into the soil or receiving waters. The invention responds to these demands by providing for the zero-discharge of effluent in an unsaturated_environment planted with valuable living plants that will use-up all of the wastewater and it's constituents by evaporation, transpiration and being incorporated into the mass of the plants themselves. This is accomplished by collecting, filtering and aerating the wastewater and distributing same by irrigation to a lined growing bed planted with plants selected based on the type of wastewater and the environment in the phytosphere. The invention is constructed to as to collect the effluent from the bed that has not been immediately utilized and recirculating via a tank and pump system it until it has all been used up. The plants additionally provide value-added benefits to the user by either providing for a beautiful landscape or greenhouse or to provide biomass products for sale as fiber, fuel, flowers or building materials. In this way the invention affords pollution prevention with economic and ecological integrity.